


Words of Days Long Since Passed

by Syven_Siren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Captain America X Reader - Freeform, Captain America imagine, Captain America imagines, Crying, F/M, Gen, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, Tears, no fluff here, so many feels, steve rogers imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Fate brings the Reader and Steve back together under unlikely circumstances.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 18





	Words of Days Long Since Passed

Tracing the folds of the envelope, you attempt to steady the rhythm of your racing heart. It’s only been a few seconds since you’ve knocked but it feels like an eternity, waiting for him to open the door.

“(Y/N)? Hey, um...What are you doing here?” His eyes shift back into the apartment before resting on your figure again. _Nervous. He’s nervous. Is that a good thing?_ He steps back tentatively, allowing you to enter the small entryway but makes no gesture to invite you further in.

“I came by because...well,” _Come on (Y/N). Don’t lose your nerve now. You’ve made it all the way here._ “I stopped by because I found your letter.” 

“What letter? What are you talking about?” Steve asks, perplexed.

“The one you left when you came by the apartment to get your stuff a month ago. You couldn’t have forgotten that fast. I know you’re old but I thought your memory was still pretty sharp,” Your humor is light, trying to smooth out the few threads of tension pulling between you both. “It’s just like you to write this and leave it for me to find.” The corners of your mouth tug slightly upwards as you begin to read the words he’d written, “(Y/N), how could the love we share become so tainted? It seems unreal. You’re so entangled in my thoughts. Every fiber of my being belongs to you. Yearns only for you. I’m lost without you here. I hope that there is some small part of you that feels the same for me. It’s all I need. It’s all we need. Our love will keep us together. Signed, yours forever, Steve.”

Taking in a shaky breath, Steve runs his fingers through his hair. His eyes flicker from the ground to your face. “(Y/N), I did write that letter but I wrote it six months ago. I left it in your apartment two days after we went our separate ways,” Ringing in your ears muffles his voice as he continues to explain. “You just found it now?”

Embarrassment crashes over you. You’re drowning in it. _How could I be so stupid?_ You question yourself. Heat radiates across your skin and your throat feels tight, disabling your regular breathing. _Why is this happening?_

“Steve? Who was at the door?” A bubbly voice calls out to him and soon enough Sharon comes into view, “(Y/N)? Hi! Steve didn’t mention you’d be stopping by.”

“Oh! Hi, Sharon…” You do your best to not wince as she stands next to Steve and his arm instinctively slips around her waist. “I thought I might have accidentally put an old family photo album in the box of Steve’s things I returned a while ago. Seems like I was wrong. I’m so sorry for bothering you both.”

Your mind is telling you to abort, to escape as quickly as possible. Steve continues to stare at you, stuck processing the current situation.

“That’s okay. Would you like to stay? We just invited some friends over to watch the game. They should be getting here soon.” Her open invitation is so genuine and welcoming. _Why is she so nice? She makes it so difficult to hate her._

You know she isn't at fault for the deterioration of your relationship with Steve. Some small part of you is happy she was there to help him pick up the pieces after you and he parted. Thankful that she helped him find happiness again. But the bubbling envy is strong and mostly you are hurt. Hurt that she is the one who will witness his smile, alleviate his fears, and bask in his loyal love.

“Thank you but I need to get going,” The words rush off your tongue and you see her face fall only briefly before she is saying she understands and hopes there may be a future visit. Not trusting your voice, you nod and hastily turn to leave. Your legs feel weak and silently you will yourself to stay upright.

“(Y/N), wait,” Steve calls after you, reaching out to stop you.

_No. No. No. Please just let me go. Please don’t make this any worse for me._

You don’t look back as you bolt to the elevator. Smashing the ground floor button over and over, your face stains with tears. _I can’t look at him. Don’t look._ But you do and a sob rocks your body. The doors close with a heavy thud, placing a final seal on the separation of your love. You wonder where it all went wrong. Perhaps it was an act of fate that the letter was hidden for so long. You just wish fate had kept her secrets, maybe then your heart wouldn’t be bleeding again.


End file.
